cemburu menguras kantong
by frosyita
Summary: apa yang bakalan terjadi kalau si princess kibum marah sama si calm siwon/sibum/part 2 -end-
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

" Apa yang bakalan terjadi kalau kibum si princess cool tiba – tiba marah sama si mister calm siwon?"

Pemain :

**Yeoja **

Ki bum

Heechul

Ryeowook

**Namja**

Siwon

Hageng

Kangin

Donghae

Jika ada kesamaan nama pemain, itu emang kesengajaan yang di lakukan. Tapi untuk karakter semua di luar pama pemain. Semua karakter murni buatan saya,,,heheheheheeh

Kibum Prov

"bummie . . . bumiie . . . ayo bangun"

"hhhmmmmm"

"bangun . . . ayo ke kamar y Kangin oppa"

"waeyo wookie . . . . " jawab ku lemas dengan belum membukakan mata.

Tiba – tiba tanpa meminta persetujuan ku wookie langsung menarikku ke kamar Kangin oppa. Entah apa yang mau di bicarakan sampai berani – beraninya mengganggu minggu tenangku seperti ini.

-kret . . . . .

"akhirnya . . . . bangun juga " kudengar suara kangin oppa berbicara k arah ku dengan mataku yang masih setia terpejam.

Aku biarkan wookie membawaku kemanapun dia mau, akhirnya dia mendudukanku ditepi ranjang . . . .

"bummie. . . . ." suara y lembut . . . . suara yang sangat aku kenal . . . . .

Pelan – pelan aku membuka mataku . . . . . tapi yang aku lihat benar – benar membuat mataku kehilangan rasa kantuknya. . . . bagaimana tidak? Namjacinguku pagi – pagi buta begini malah memeluk heechul eounnie di depan mataku dengan tenangnya . . . . . . rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya pagi ini juga . . . . teganya dia berbuat begitu di depanku . . . . .

" ya . . . . choi siwon . . . apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada meninggi dan mata yang melebar.

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku . . . . .

Kibum End

Author Prov

Siwon hanya tersenyum manis dengan menunjukkan lesung pipi nya . . .

" kangin hyung . . . apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" tanya siwon

"begini . . . . . nanti malam kan hageng hyung pulang bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta penyambutan?" kangin mulai membuka pembicaraan

"trus . . . . apa yang harus kita siapkan?" Tanya wookie

"bagaimana kalau . . . . . [skip time]" heechul mulai menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikiranya . . . .

"setuju . . . . . " jawab donghae dan wookie bersamaan dan lainnya tersenyum lebar tanda mereka setuju,,,kecuali satu orang –kibum- yang dari tadi hanya memasang wajah cemberut karena melihat namjacingunya masih asyik berpelukan dengan perempuan lain.

"Bummie . . . . .apa ada usul lain?" tanya siwon dengan lembutnya . . . .

"terserah . . . .*dengan jawaban enteng* udah selesai?aku pergi dulu . . . . ." jawab kibum dengan wajah tak bersahabat . . . dan tanpa meminta persetujuan kibum langsung beranjak dari tempat nya dan keluar pintu dengan membanting daun pintu dengan kerasnya sampai membuat poto kangin yang ada di samping pintu jatuh begitu saja . . . . .

Semua yang ada di kamar kangin hanya memandang sang korban pagi –pintu + poto kangin- dengan horor dan mulut yang menganga tanda mereka terkejut dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi . . . . .

" ya . . . bummie knp? Tanya wookie dengan nada lemas dan tanpa sengaja memutar kepala y tepat di hadapan siwon dan heechul . . . . dengan reflek dia membuka matanya lebar – lebar . . . . . " ya ya . . . siwonnie . . apa yang kau lakukan pada heechul eounnie?" suara wookie langsung membuat semua mata tertuju pada subjek –siwon + heechul-

" ya . . . . . . . . . ." teriak donghae, kangin horor . . . . tak kalah horor nya siwon langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melepaskan pelukannya dari heechul dan memeluk donghae yang ada di depannya –jadi dengan kata lain mereka tidak sadar melakukannya ... siwon kan punya hoby skinship-

"pantes saja tadi bummie marah . . . . " ucap donghae sambil geleng - geleng . . .

Prak

Prang

Prak

Prak

"suara apa itu . . . . ." tanya heechul horor

" sepertinya . . . . " jawab kangin mengantung

" jangan – jangan . . . . ." jawab siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada donghae dan beranjak dari ranjang . . .

" ayo kita keluar . . . ." ajak wookie ragu – ragu . . .

Semua berjalan keluar dengan langkah ragu – ragu, semua sudah tahu dari mana asal suara mengerikan itu . . . . siapa lagi kalau bukan kibum . . . . kalau sudah marah pasti akan membuat semuanya jadi berantakan dan akan berubah menjadi singa yang amat sangat menakutkan . . . .

Sampai di depan kamar kibum semuanya mematung . . . . tak ada satupun yang berani membuka kamarnya termasuk siwon yang notabennya adalah namja cingunya . . . .

Mereka setia menunggu diluar pintu dengan duduk – duduk santai di depan pintu tanpa ada satu manusia pun yang ingin beranjak ataupun mengubah posisi mereka . . . . sudah setengah jam mereka membuang waktu tanpa melakukan apapun . . . .

" wonnie . . . . " panggil wookie lemas

"ne . . . wookie-ya?"

" sepertinya bummie sudah tenang . . . masuk sana gi . . . takutnya terjadi apa – apa" suruh wookie dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain –heechul+kangin+donghae-

"hufffzzzzz . . . " siwon membuang nafas panjang . . . . . mencoba berdiri dan langsung menggenggam gagang pintu dengan rasa khawatir "ya Tuhan . . . . . lindungilah hambamu yang tampan ini dari segala mara bahaya . . . .amien " do'a nya sebelum membuka pintu

"Amien . . . . ." semua menjawab serempak dan meninggalkan siwon sendirian

"ya . . . . jangan meninggalkanku " siwon menginterupsi teman temannya yang beranjak meninggalkannya dengan suara yang pelan

Semua berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badan dengan memasang senyum paling manis dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya . . . . tanda mereka memberi semangat –hwaiting siwonnie- .

Kibum's room

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pelan – pelan agar tidak membuat suara berisik dan mengejutkan lovey dubby hunny bunny sweety nya –Kibum- . Dia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan -kamar kost- yang sudah berantakan bagaikan pasar tradisional di indonesia. Semua barang Kibum berserakan dimana mana tanda bahwa sang pemilik memang dalam kondisi yang amat sangat tidak senang.

"huuffffff..." siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan ranjang Kibum yang mana posisi Kibum sedang tengkurap sekarang

"hikz hikz hikz . . ."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya . . . ternyata sang sweetheart telah terisak

"Bum_mie . . . . " dengan ragunya sambil duduk di ranjang dengan hati hati

"-" hikz hikz hikz*

"Bummie . . . . . shooping yukz"

"-"hikz hikz hikz*

"apapun yang bummie suka dech_wonnie g akan melarang"

Dengan sigap kibum membalikkan badannya dan duduk dengan mata yang berbinar binar dan mengusap air matanya . . . .

"jinja?" tanyanya atusias

"Ne_" jawab siwon dengan senyumnya yang lembut *emang cara ini selalu berhasil mengingat kibum adalah shoppa holic tingkat tinggi* siwon tersenyum menang dalam hatinya

"hhhmmmmhmmm,,,aniya . . . . bummie lagi males belanja" jawabnya dingin membuat siwon harus menarik senyumnya lagi tanda dia sedang kecewa karena usahanya gagal

"waeyo? Kali ini wonnie yang bayarin semua dech_" dengan masih memasang senyumnya **dengan ragu **- dalam garis bawah-. *padahal biasanya juga aku yang bayarin –bathin siwon-*

Kibum hanya mempout bibirnya sambil menggoyang goyang pipi tembemnya ke kanan ke kiri dan sesekali memalingkan wajahnya dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari memandang namjacingunya membuat nya terlihat sangat imut. Seandainya kondisinya tidak dalam keadaan marah pasti siwon melahapnya seketika karena melihat wajah yeojacingunya yang kelewat aego . . .

"Mianne . . . . ." sambil membawa tangannya ke pipi kibum yang masih mengembung tanda dia masih marah. Siwon memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan kibum dan mengecupnya singkat di bibir cherry merah kibum

" Mianne . . . . " ucapnya sekali lagi

Tidak ada niatan kibum untuk membalas ciuman itu, dia hanya memasang wajah datar tanda dia tidak menginginkan ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Siwon hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda meminta jawaban

"semua yang bummie mau?" tanyanya dengan tampang datar

"ne_"

"jinja?" dia mencoba memastikan –dengan wajar mulai cerah-

"ne_" untuk kesekian kalinya siwon mengiyakan

"ok_" kibum mengangkat tangan kirinya membentuk tanda yang berarti iya dan mengerlingkan matanya antusias. Siwon pun tersenyum lega karena rencananya berhasil. Kibum mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mempesiapkan diri, namun tiba tiba siwon menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke pelukannya, menekan tengkuk lehernya untuk memperdalam ciumannya di bibir merah merona kibum dengan cukup lama . . . . sang pemilik –kibum- hanya membelalakan matanya dengan serangan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu . . . . . . siwon melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum evil karena berhasil mendapatkan morning kiss nya –walau secara paksa-

"ya . . . . CHOI SIWON _ apa yang kau lakukan?" kibum berteriak mencoba mengambil bantal untuk di lemparkan kepada pemuda prevert tapi ternyata sang tersangka sudah melarikan diri.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa aku bisa mempunyai namjachingu seprevert itu?" keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

lantai bawah kost

Semua yang berada di lantai bawah langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar teriakan kibum yang mengguncangkan rumah kost mereka.

"tamatlah riwayat siwon" cletuk heechul sambil memasang balon – balon di dinding

"aku rasa juga begitu noona" sahut donghae yang lagi sibuk menyingkirkan sofa untuk memperluas ruang yang akan digunakan untuk menyambut pesta kepulangan hanggeng

"aku berharap semoga siwon oppa dalam kondisi baik baik saja" do'a wookie di sela sela kesibukannya yang mencari menu baru di internet

"amiin_" jawab kangin mengamini do"a wookie dengan tak melepaskan pekerjaannya yang menghias ruangan

Namun di luar dugaan meraka semua , kibum dan siwon menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang cerah merona tanpa ada awan hitam yang menyelimuti. Mereka – heechul, donghae,kang in, wookie – cengo melongo melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat kontras dengan tadi pagi, melihat senyuman Kibum yang merona menandakan kalau mood nya dalam kondisi sangat senang sekali.

"annyeong_" sapa Kibum dengan manis nya

"aaa_nyyeong_ bummie_" jawab meraka serempak dengan ragu-ragu

Kemudian Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan santainya untuk meninggalkan teman temannya yang sedang sibuk menyambut ke datangan gege tercintanya dari Cina tanpa berniat membantu sedikitpun. Terlihat kejam sich tapi mengingat mood nya yang buruk tadi pagi jadi tidak ada satu manusiapun yang memprotes kesewenang wenangan kibum pagi ini.

Siwon hanya memberi tanda ok dengan tangan kirinya yang berarti semua akan baik baik saja dan mereka akan kembali pada waktu pesta penyambutan di lakukan

" Miannhe_" siwon membungkukan badannya sambil berlari meninggalkan teman temanya

"arra_" mereka menjawab serempak tanda mengerti dan memberi kebebasan untuk tidak membantu pekerjaan penyambutan hanggeng gege.

Dan sepeninggal siwon dan kibum (bukan meninggal lho ya) , mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan menghias ruangan yang sempat tertunda


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

" Apa yang bakalan terjadi kalau kibum si princess cool tiba – tiba marah sama si mister calm siwon?"

Pemain :

**Yeoja **

Ki bum

Heechul

Ryeowook

**Namja**

Siwon

Hageng

Kangin

Donghae

Jika ada kesamaan nama pemain, itu emang kesengajaan yang di lakukan. Tapi untuk karakter semua di luar pama pemain. Semua karakter murni buatan saya,,,heheheheheeh

_-sekilas chapter lalu-_

Kemudian Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan santainya untuk meninggalkan teman temannya yang sedang sibuk menyambut ke datangan gege tercintanya dari Cina tanpa berniat membantu sedikitpun. Terlihat kejam sich tapi mengingat mood nya yang buruk tadi pagi jadi tidak ada satu manusiapun yang memprotes kesewenang wenangan kibum pagi ini.

Siwon hanya memberi tanda ok dengan tangan kirinya yang berarti semua akan baik baik saja dan mereka akan kembali pada waktu pesta penyambutan di lakukan

" Miannhe_" siwon membungkukan badannya sambil berlari meninggalkan teman temanya

"arra_" mereka menjawab serempak tanda mengerti dan memberi kebebasan untuk tidak membantu pekerjaan penyambutan hanggeng gege.

Dan sepeninggal siwon dan kibum (bukan meninggal lho ya) , mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan menghias ruangan yang sempat tertunda

-chapter 2 (end)-

Author pov

Setelah melewati waktu perjalan hampir ½ jam akhirnya mereka sampai di department store tempat yang akan memanjakan mata kibum dan hobi shoppingnya. Mata kibum sudah berbinar binar memasuki tempat belanja paling megah di kota seoul itu, dan mengingat lagi siapa pemilik dari departmentstore megah ini adalah tak lain dan tak bukan namjachingunya sendiri.

Di usia siwon yang menginjak 20 tahun sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi presdir untuk swalayan megah ini. Karena mengingat banyaknya cabang yang dimiliki perusahaannya ini jadinya dia dilibatkan langsung di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Ya Siwon adalah salah satu konglomerat muda di negaranya . . . . bisakah kibum di sebut wanita yang sangat beruntung memiliki namjachingu yang berwajah kelewat tampan, berbadan atletis dengan abs yang sangat menggiurkan kaum hawa serta otak yang tidak di ragukan lagi, kelembutan sikap dalam memanjakan kibum dan jangan lupa dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah ruah bahkan tidak habis sampai 7 turunan. Tapi apakah semua akan berfikir seperti itu jika semua tahu kalau si perfect siwon ini termasuk namja yang sangan pervert . . . sampai sampai kibum amat sangat kualahan untuk melayani ke perverant namja cingunya satu ini . . . . kalau sudah ada maunya atau dalam kondisi tidak baik pasti siwon akan langsung bergelayut manja dan mulai menggrepe ngrepe kibum semau jidatnya tanpa memperdulikan kibum yang mungkin mood nya lagi tak ingin di sentuh.

_Flashback_

"_bummie_" panggil siwon manja dan memeluk kibum dari belakang_

_ "ne_" masih sibuk dengan bukunya_

"_wonnie lagi bete_" sambil mulai mencium leher kibum yang putih seputih salju dan jenjang_

_ "Waeyooo_?" sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajah siwon dari lehernya_

"_wonnie kalah tanding basket" makin memperdalam ciumannya di leher kibum_

_ "heh_" kibum sweatdrop sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah siwon yang langsung bisa menghentikan kegiatan siwon di lehernya "besok kan bisa main lagi_" sambil membawa tangannya ke arah pipi siwon mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya yang kelewatan manjanya_

"_bikin wonnie semangat lagi ya" sambil mengerjapkan matanya (sumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini,,siwon benar benar tampan)_

_Kibum hanya melotot tak percaya . . . . kalau udah begini pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang bahaya yaitu kegiatan mengrepe ngrepe kibum di atas ranjang tanpa ampun . . . . ._

_ "ya ya ya . . . . choi siwon apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriakan kibum saat tubuhnya di angkat siwon untuk di bawa ke ranjang tidur kibum " bummie lagi malez wonnie_" sambil memasang puppyeyes nya mencoba meluluhkan hati siwon... tapi bagai angin lalu ucapan kibum dan tidak ada respon apa apa dari siwon dan malah kegiatannya menjadi jadi . . . . . mulailah siwon dengan kegiatannya yang di awali dengan mencium bibir cherry kibum tanpa henti hentinya,,, membuat sang pemilik yang awalnya menolak menjadi menikmati dan mulai mendesah " aaaahhhhh . . . . siwonnie . . . ."_

_*skip time*_

_Dan sampailah mereka di tahap yang amat sangat panas hingga membuat mereka terenggah enggah karena kegiatan yang baru saja di lakukan dengan kondisi mereka sekarang lagi toples . . . . ya toples tanpa sehelai baju pun . . . . dan saat siwon mulai mau menjurus ke arah untuk mengambil kevirginan kibum . . . . _

"_wonnie . . . ." sambil mencegah kegiatan siwon yang sudah hampir mulai lepas kontrol_

_ "ne _ bummie_mianne" sambil mengecup pucuk kening kibum_

_Kibum hanya tersenyum karena namja cingunya mau mengerti dan mengontrol nafsunya yang sudah di ujung kepala. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan kegiatan horor itu dengan tidur bersama sampai matahari pagi menyambut mereka dengan sinarnya yang sangat cerah._

_Flasback end_

Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke stand toko pertama

"wonnie _Bummie mau ini" sambil menunjuk tas warna ungu millinium

"ne_" sambil membawanya k arah kasir . . . . tak perlu memberikan uang, cukup dengan tanda tangan siwon semuaya beres. "langsung bawa ke ruangan saya" perintah siwon sama karyawannya

"ne_presdir_" jawab karyawan wanita yang bisa di bilang genit,,sedang siwon hanya tersenyum manis melihat karyawannya yang kelewat genit itu

"wonnie _" suara kibum terdengar datar dan marah

"ya_chagiya_"

"bummie mw ke sana " kibum bergelayut manja d tangan namjacingunya,,,membuat para karyawan lainnya sweatdrop melihatnya

"ne_kajja_" jawab siwon lembut,,,dan kibum hanya tersenyum evil menandakan bahwa hanya dia satu satunya wanita yang boleh bermanja manja dengan siwon

Kibum prov

Kami melangkahkan kaki kesana kesini,,masuk dari toko satu ke toko lainnya dan ini entah toko ke berapa yang kami kunjungi,,,,,mungkin udah toko ke 90 yang aku masuki,,,,,aku mulai melihat wajah namjacinguku yang mulai tak bersahabat,,,siwon emang selalu memasang wajah begitu setiap melihat hoby belanjaku yang kelewat batas,,,,apalagi sekarang pakai uangnya semua,,,bisa bisa pengeluaran bulan ini membludak 10x lipat,,,heheheheeh...aku hanya bisa senyum senyum sendiri melihat wajah namjacinguku yang mulai lemes. Aku memang shoppa holic dan itu sangat di ketahui oleh siwon tapi hoby belanjaku bisa amat sangat menggila bila kondisiku sedang buruk seperti ini

_Flashback_

_Hikz hikz hikz__

_ "bummie_waeyo?"_

"_semua _hikz_gara gara_hikz_ wonnie_hikz hikz_"_

_ "wae_?" tanya siwon bingung_

"_wonnie selingkuh kan sama jessica_hikz?"_

_ "ani_"_

"_jinja?"_

_ "ne_"_

"_hikz hikz hikz"_

_ "waeyo bummie?" pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi_

"_tadi ada yang bilang kalau wonnie lagi memeluk jessica di belakang sekolah" jelasku lancar karena sudah terhenti dari isakanku,,,,aku memang tak pernah bisa marah sama namja satu ini,,mengingat aku yang amat sangat mencintainya sejak pandangan pertamaku kelas VII dulu,,,semua yang di ucapkannya selalu aku percaya tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun_

_ "hahahahahahahaha_" siwon malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuatku makin marah dengannya "arra arra_,,,,tadi jessica hanya curhat changy karena putus dengan yesung hyung namjacingunya" aku hanya mengangkat satu alis kanan ku yang bisa di artikan –kenapa harus memeluknya- "arraaa_tiba2 dia menangis dan memelukku cagiya,,,,,tak mungkin kan aku langsung menyingkirkannya begitu saja,,,sama saja dengan menyakiti hatinya yang lagi membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar"jelasnya panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengusap pipiku lembut_

"_jinja?"_

_ "ne_" siwon mencoba mengeliminasi wajah kami berdua,,,tapi aku langsung beranjak mengurangi dentuman jantung yang seakan akan mau keluar dari tubuhku,,,,,"mianne bummie_" dia beranjak dari bangku taman yang kami duduki tadi dan menarik tanganku "kajja_"_

"_kemana_?"_

_ "shooping_"_

"_ne_" jawabku semangat melupakan kegelisahan hatiku,,,aku memang selalu bersemangat setiap mendengar kata shopping,,,,,_

_Kami menghabiskan waktu belanja hampir 5 jam,,,aku memang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan belanja tanpa ada rasa bosan,,,dan sekarang telah bertengger beberapa tas di ke dua tangan kami,,,dan tepatnya kejadian ini terjadi 3tahun lalu di tempat yang aku pijak ini._

_Flashback end_

Siwon prov

"wonnie_bummie mau ini" sambil menunjuk sepatu highheels berwarna merah berlapis berlian

"ne_" untuk ke sekian kalinya hanya kata kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku,,,karena aku sangat takut mengubah moodnya yang lagi senang begini

"aisshhh_wonnie nggak asyik dari tadi jawabnya gitu trus"

Tiba – tiba kibumku marah dan meletakkan sepatunya begitu saja atau lebih tepatnya membanting sepatu itu di lantai dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ku sendirian yang masih kaget melihat kelakuannya barusan –moodnya sedang rusak-. Tanpa pikir pajang aku langsung mengambilnya dan menuju kasir untuk memberikan tanda tanganku dan membawa sepatu merah itu tanpa pembungkus,,,,,tak perlu susah payah mencari hunny bunny sweety ku ini karena kalau sudah marah, kesal dan capek berbelanja pasti dia akan langsung menuju ke ruangan ku. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku dia sudah duduk manis di sofa putih yang menghiasi ruang kerjaku,,,,aku berjalan menemuinya dengan meletakkan sepatu merah di meja tepat di depannya. Namun dia hanya melirikku dengan exspresii marah dan wajah yang memerah padam.

"bummie ngantuk" ucapnya datar dan tidur di sofa

Senang melihat wajah tenangnya membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan membuat nafsuku naik turun untuk tak melakukan apa apa pada yeoja aego di depanku ini. Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk meredam nafsu yang sudah memuncak

_Flashback_

_ "wonnie_lihat ini aja ya?"_

"_titanic?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alisku –apa bagusnya lihat film jadul itu-_

_ "ini memang movie lama_tapi menurut info yang aku baca movie ini bagus lho wonnie" dia berjalan maju sambil memasang dvd nya_

_Semua adegan terlewati begitu saja ,,,, menurutku biasa saja tidak ada yang menarik sampai terjadilah adegan yang mana rose dan jack berciuman dengan nafsu... adegan ini benar benar membuatku salah tingkah sedang aku melirik kibum masih dengan wajah tenangnya dan tissue yang di pegangnya gara gara menangisi adegan dramatis yang menurutku biasa saja_

_ "bummie_"_

"_ne_" dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku_

_Saat itulah tanpa meminta persetujuannya aku langsung mengeliminasi wajah kami,,, mungkin dia terkejut saat aku menciumnya tepat dibibir cherynya . . . . mengingat selama hampir 4thun kami menjalin hubungan tak pernah sekalipun aku mencium pipinya,,, jangan mencium pipinya hanya untuk berpegangan tanganpun hampir tak pernah,,,,tapi malam ini aku benar benar melakukannya ... karena tak ada sambutan positif akhirnya akupun melepaskan tahutan pada bibirnya_

_Dia hanya melihatku datar, aku sempat takut dengan reaksi yang akan di berikanya..._

_ "wonnie_bikin bummie kaget aja" ucapnya datar_

_Apa aku g salah dengar dan lihat_-reaksinya bener bener biasa saja_

"_bummie nggak marah"_

_ "ani_"_

"_kalau gtu sekali lagi,,ne?"_

_ "MWO?"_

_Dan wajanya mulai memerah, tanpa menunggu persetujuannya aku langsung melakukanya lagi,,bibir cery ini benar benar lembut dan sejak saat itu sampai detik ini bibir cherry itu benar benar telah mebuatku kecanduan. Dan sejak saat itu aku jadi sering melakukannya secara sengaja ataupun seenak mauku tapa menunggu persetujuannya._

_Flashback end_

Siwon tersenyum sendiri mengingat ciuman pertama mereka sambil tak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah putih sang snow white.

Setelah tidur selama beberapa menit akhirnya kibum mulai mengerangkan badannya dan mengerjap ngerjap matanya serta mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"bummie lapar wonnie_" sambil memegangi pipinya yang tembem membuat siwon mulai mengatur nafasnya lagi

"laper_?"

"_" kibum hanya mengangguk tanda kalau benar benar lapar karena dari pagi sampai sore ini belum makan sama sekali karena ke asyikan belanja

Dan tiba tiba saja siwon langsung mencium pipi dan bibirnya bertubi tubi secara bergantian

"ya ya ya_hhmmm_ CHOI SIWON apa yang_hhmmm_kamu_laku_hhmm_kan" tolak kibum dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhkan serangan siwon yang tak terkendali

"presd_" tiba tiba suara itu menghentikan pekerjaan siwon *entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana* perasaan kibum mulai tak terkontrol

Karena merasa malu akhirnya kibum diam tanpa melihat sang pemilik suara dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan pipi yang merona merah serta posisi siwon yang mana tangan kanannya di depan kibum berada di sisi sofa dan tangan kirinya di belakang kibum tepatnya punggung sofa serta jangan lupakan kaki siwon yang berada di atas paha kibum,,,dengan posisi seperti ini kibum benar benar terkunci

"mianhe presdir_" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"ne_tolong nanti bawakan belanjaan nona choi ke kost kami" heh_nona choi apa kibum nggak salah dengar ,,,dengan reflek kibum langsung mendeatheye ke arah namja cingunya dan siwon hanya mengerlingkan matanya manja,,,,kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan namjacingunya

"ne presdir_"

kost

Perjalan dari cina ini benar benar mebuat hanggeng capek sekali. Tepat di depan pintu kost yang dia tempati sekarang,,, rasanya aneh banget karena suasananya sepi sekali, sempat dia berfikir apa tidak ada yang ingat bahwa sekarang dia kembali. . . biasanya mereka semua akan duduk duduk di pintu untuk menunggu ke datangan sang gege tersayang terutama adik kecilnya yang imut itu,,,siapa lagi kalau bukan wookie sama bummie yang selalu antusias dengan kedatangan gegenya itu.

Hanggeng melangkahkan kakinya ragu dan mencoba mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia membuka dengan menarik nafas tanda dia merasa kecewa dengan teman temannya yang tidak ingat kepulanganya.

Klek _

Hanggeng hanya clingak clinguk karena ruangan sepi dan gelap

"kok sepi pada kemana ya?" bathin hanggeng . . . . sambil mencoba meraba saklar lampu untuk menyalahkannya . . . dan setelah menyala tiba tiba . . . .

"surprise_" teriak mereka serempak –tanpa kibum+siwon- dan menghamburkan kelap kelip kertas di depan hanggeng dan sampai membuat hanggeng terpental dan cengo

"gege_" wookie menggoyang bahu hanggeng "gege g suka?" tanyaya dengan raut sedikit kecewa

"ani_gege suka sekali... sampai gege g bisa berbicara apa2_"

"gege_ke sini_" donghae membawa haggeng duduk dan meraka mulai ngobrol kesana kesini

"bummie mana? Tanya hanggeng di tengah acara bincang bincang dan makan, mereka

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka menjawab_

"gege_-" teriak kibum membuat hanggeng langsung berdiri

Tanpa memperdulikan namjancingunya kibum langsung menghambur ke hanggeng dan langsung memeluknya dan hanggeng juga mengangkatnya dan membawanya berputar putar

"gege gege_ bummie pusing" sambil memegangi kepalaya

"miane bummie_" menurunkan kibum pelan pelan

"ehem_" siwon berdehem untuk memberi peringatan pada kibum akan sikapnya ... tapi bukannnya di lepaskan malah semakin erat

Siwon hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah yeojacingunya yang kelewat batas itu dan yang lainnya hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala tanda bahwa –andai siwon yang berpelukan dengan yeoja lain pasti kibum akan marah 7hari 7 malam-

"bummie punya sesuatu buat gege_" melepas pelukannya di kepala hanggeng dan mengambil kado buatnya d dalam tas

"gomawo bummie_" mengambil hadiahnya da membuka tak lupa hanggeng langsung mencium pipi kibum dan kibum hanya tersenyum

"ya ya ya_gege_apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siwon marah dengan langsung menarik kibum di pelukannya

"hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_" jawab mereka serempak tanpa memperdulikan siwon dan langsung duduk... karena adegan seperti ini sudah biasa di lihat mereka,,,melihat siwon yang selalu over protektif sama kibum

"anyyeoaseong presdir_" tiba tiba ada suara yang membuyarkan candaan mereka

"ne_"

" saya membawa belanjaan nona choi_"

"ne_bawa ke dalam_"

Semua hanya memandang heran karena belanjaan kibum tak kunjung berhenti dari tadi

"berapa banyak kibum belanja hari ini?" tanya heechul lemas dengan meletakkan kepalanya di meja

"mungkin semua di beli eounnie" jawab wookie dengan tak kalah lemasnya

"andai aku jadi namjacingunya_" donghae menyambung pembicaraan

"kalau aku udah undur diri hae_-" jawab kangin seadanya

"sudah semuaya presdir_kami permisi dulu_" sekretaris kim membukukkan badan 90 derajat tanda dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan membalas membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan terima kasih.

Saat sekretaris kim sudah tak terlihat lagi mereka semua beranjak berdiri dan mendekati barang belanjaan kibum yang sangat berlebihan ini dan mulai membuka buka apa yang ada di dalammya

"semua ini punya bummie" tanya wookie masih asyik dengan kegiatan membuka buka

"ne_kalau ada yang di suka boleh kok di ambil" jawab kibum riang

Emang itulah kibum tak pernah pelit dengan siapapun,,, lagian barang ini juga terlalu banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Siwon juga tak pernah melarangnya untuk memberikan barang pemberiannya kepada siapapun yang kibum inginkan.

"jinja?" jawab mereka berlima serempak dengan langsung mengambil barang yang mereka suka

"wonnie_sering2 aja bikin kibum bad mood biar kita selalu dapat barang gratis seperti ini" celetuk wookie seenak jidatnya dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang lain

" ya_apa yang kalian katakan?" sambil beranjak berdiri dan mencoba mengambil barang barang yang mereka bawa_tapi mereka terlalu cepat berlalu dan semua itu hanya sia sia. Sedang kibum hanya tersenyum geli melihat namjacingunya yang kesal gara gara tingkah teman teman kostnya ini.

"sudahlah wonnie_" sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati siwon trus mencium pipinya

.

.

kibum room

"bummie_wonnie tidur sini ya?" siwon beranjak ke kasur kibum dan meletakkan kepalanya di leher kibum

"_" kibum hanya menggeliat tanpa tidurnya terusik namun siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya di leher kibum "wonnie_ hentikan" erang kibum

"kibum mau punya anak berapa?" tanya siwon tanpa memperdulikan penolakan kibum

"kalau bummie menikah sama wonnie bisa bisa tiap tahun punya anak" jawab kibum sekenannya

"wae_?" tanya siwon dengan wajah tak percaya

" karna wonnie kan pervert banget" jawab kibum tanpa membuka matanya dan masih asyik dengan tidurnya

"tapi sepertinya tak masalah_" jawab siwon dengan senyum yang mengembang dan trus melakukan aktifitasnya menggrepe ngrepe kibum yang sedang menggunakan baju tidur tanpa lengan dan panjang celananya hanya sepaha membuatnya bebas bergerak kemanapun yang siwon mau tapi kibum tetap tidak berkutik dari kegiatan tidurnya

"tapi bummie g mau nikah ma wonnie" ucap kibum enteng

"wae_" tanya siwon terkejut dengan pernyataan kibum dan langsung duduk di samping kibum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah kibum yang masih setia memejamkan matanya

"_" kibum hanya diam

"okey_" siwon menyeringai "kalau gtu wonnie akan buat seorang kim kibum hamil malam ini"masih dengan evil senyumnya

Tanpa aba aba mata kibum langsung terbuka lebar dan melihat senyum evil siwon yang menakutkan dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi siwon langsung melakukan aksinya

" ya ya ya _- Choi siwon apa yang kau lakukan?' teriakan dan ronta kibum sambil mencoba berdiri dan memukul mukul siwon dengan batal tapi semuanya sia sia... karena tenaga siwon 3x lipat lebih kuat di banding dirinya

End

.

_Percakapan di balik layar_

_Heechul_

_:_

_wajahmu lelah sekali bummie?_

_Kibum _

_:_

_-pasang wajah bingung-_

_Ryeowook_

_:_

_he'em_

_Heechul_

_:_

_semalam habis berapa ronde?_

_Ryeowook_

_:_

_Pasti Banyak_suaranya aja menggelegar,,,xixixixixixi (sambil trus menyiapkan sarapan)_

_Kibum _

_:_

_ya ya ya_apa yang kalian pikirkan_aku masih virgin tahu_V-I-R-G-I-N_virgin (dengan nada penegasan)_

_Heechul Ryeowook_

_:_

_Jinja?_

_Kibum _

_:_

_ne_

_Ryeowook_

_:_

_Tapi aku sering melihat wonppa keluar dari kamar bummie (dengan wajah innocent)_

_Kibum _

_:_

_Bukan berarti itu terjadi apa apa_

_Heechul_

_:_

_apa yang menarik dari namja pervert itu ya?(sambil memegang dagunya seakan berfikir)_

_Kibum _

_:_

_hartanya (jawab kibum datar)_

_Siwon _

_:_

_jadi Cuma cinta ma hartanya?_

_Kibum _

_:_

_bisa di bilang be_(kibum menghentikan ucapannya karena merasa mengenal suara tersebut dan berbalik ke arah suara) "wonnie_" dengan tersenyum lebar da mengangkat kedua tangan nya membentuk huruf -V- " Just kidding Wonnie_"_

_Siwon _

_:_

_-hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah marah-_

_Kibum langsung berjalan mendekati siwon meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang siwon dan tangan kirinya di tengkuk kepala siwon dan sedikit berjinjit mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya,_

_Dengan sigap heechul menutup mata wookie_

_Ryeowook_

_:_

_ya eounnie_kenapa di tutup?_

_Heechul_

_:_

_Belum waktunya melihat_

_Siwon _

_:_

_ya_ KIM KIBUM apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Kibum _

_:_

_hahahahaha_jangan berfikir macam macam tuan choi ( dengan posisi mengerjain-menggelitik- pinggang siwon)_

_Heechul melepaskan tangannya di mata ryeowook dan ikut tertawa puas karena melihat siwon pagi pagi di kerjain kibum dengan menggoda memberikan morning kiss tp ternyata kibum malah menggelitikinnya_

_Ryeowook_

_:_

_sudah selesai adegannya? (tanyanya innocent)_

_Heechul_

_Siwon_

_Kibum_

_:_

_hahahahahaah (hanya tertawa sekeras kerasnya melihat wajah wookie yang kelewat polos dan mulai menuju meja makan untuk sarapan)_

_Kemana kangin, donghae dan Hanggeng?_

_Ternyata mereka masih tertidur dengan tenangnya seperti mati saja__

_-END- _

_**Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas kunjungannya**_

_**Dan meminta maaf dengan tulisan ini (part 1 dan 2) jika di temukan banyak kesalahan.**_

_**Mulai dari penulisan, ejaan yang jauh dari kata EYD serta cerita yang standart da umum.**_

_***membungkuk 90° beberapa kali,,,heheheheehe**_

_**One more_thank you so much^^**_

_**Kerek, 30 April 2012**_


End file.
